Your Love is a Lie
by iheartmiz
Summary: Eve and Mike have been friends for a long time now. Mike has always known that her boyfriend Bryan was a bad guy and when Bryan cheats on Eve he'll do anything to get her. Will things go too far? Will friendships and love be in pieces?
1. CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater

**Your Love is a Lie**

**Chapter 1- CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater**

**EVE'S P.O.V**

It was a long day...no make that a long week. It was all worth it though because today I get to go home! My boyfriend, Bryan Danielson, had a nice surprise for me waiting at home. Well, that's what he told me but he always kept his word. Ugh, I just want to go into my bed so badly, I need rest! There it is! There's my house, but why are the lights off? Bryan always leaves a light on, maybe he's just not home yet.

I opened my car door and started walking towards the door. I thought I heard something but who knows it could've been an animal. Then, I hear my phone ring. It was Mike, me and Mike are good friends and to be honest I've always kinda had a crush on him. I pulled my phone out of my purse and answered the call.

"Hey Mike what's up?"

"Not much, are you home yet?"

"Well I'm not inside yet…why do you ask?"

"It's Bryan, he's cheating on you. I'm being serious here Eve, I don't want you to get hurt don't go inside."

"Ha ha ha, nice try Mike. Just because you and Bryan don't get along doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Bryan and I are in love and I trust him which is why we live in the same house. You'll find someone like that out there soon I promise Mike. Alright I got to go Mike, love ya bye!"

I hung up my phone and went inside the house. I noticed the noise I heard before was coming from inside and the noise wasn't an animal… it was a woman. I ran to our bedroom and opened the door. My jaw dropped, I found my boyfriend Bryan and my BEST FRIEND Kelly having sex in MY bed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I was really mad. "Eve! It's not what it looks like," he said.

"It's exactly what it looks like Bryan. You and my ex-best friend have no pride, dignity or loyalty. I've lost all respect for both of you! I want you and you're little whore out of here! NOW! Take all your crap and live with her I don't want to see your face anymore and I don't want you anywhere near here!"

I've never seen him run that fast in his life. He knew that I was gonna kick his ass if he didn't leave fast enough. I took off all the sheets, plopped myself on the bed and started crying. There were so many thoughts running through my head like, how he could do that to me? I gave him everything I had. I trusted both of them and they just threw it away like it was nothing. I grabbed my phone and called the one person I knew I could trust; Mike Mizanin. The rings took forever, I NEEDED his comforting words. He always knew how to make me smile and right now I desperately needed it. He answered it. "Hello?" "Mike, you were right I should've never come here. He was with Kelly and…and…" "Calm down Eve. I'll be over there soon don't do anything stupid ok." "Alright…" "You promise Eve?" "Yes, I promise but do you mind going over the speed limit because I really need you now." He gave out a short chuckle and said, "Alright Eve, I'll see you soon." We said goodbye and I hung up. I was completely heartbroken. I honestly don't know how it can be fixed either.

**Mike's P.O.V**

I told Eve that he was no good. I saw right through him but what does she go and do? She gets her heart broken. I would never do that to her… but whenever I saw them together I could only think about how that should be me and not him. I've loved Eve ever since the first time I saw her. Now I'm driving at about 90 MPH on the freeway just so I can be there for her. Finally, I made it to her house. I knocked on the door. "Eve, are you there," I asked. I heard her footsteps, they were fast paced. She opened the door and hugged me. I wish I could hold her in my arms like this forever. "I should've listened to you Mike. I'm just so stupid!" I rolled my eyes at her words. "Eve you're not stupid you're one of the smartest people I know. It's not your fault you fell in love with that bastard either. Not even you can control your emotions." She started to cry and it broke my heart. I hate to see her like this because she doesn't deserve it Bryan does.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to stay here tonight. Why don't you pack a bag and you can stay over at my place." She nodded and said, "Sounds good, but we need to get all of Bryan's stuff and put it in a box or something." "Alright then let's get started"

We both went inside and started packing. Then Eve turned on some music and we wound up dancing. Seeing that smile on her face took me to a place where there are no worries. After about 45 minutes we finished, Bryans stuff was on the porch and Eve's stuff was in my car. I could tell in her face that she was still upset but somewhat of the burden was lifted off her shoulders. It was a brand new start for her after 2 long years and I was going to make sure that the next man she's with is somebody she can trust. That next man was going to be me.


	2. What is Love?

**Chapter 2- What is Love?**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I honestly felt like I was home when I was with Mike. I've felt this before but on rare occasion. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt so relaxed. I could see a smile form on his face. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for reality, I was gonna have to face Bryan and Kelly whether I liked it or not. Then I realized that tonight was to get away from that. "We're here Eve," Mike said. "Seriously? I just got comfortable." We both got out of the car. I went to grab my stuff in the trunk but Mike beat me to it.

"I'll take it inside the house," he said with warm smile on his face. I smiled and shook my head. "You're such a gentleman. Ha, to bad you're not like this at work." Mike playfully rolled his eyes at my comment. "We could always ask the writers to change that now can't we," Mike smartly replied. I did that gasp thing; you know hand to the chest mouth open. "If anything about our characters is to change I think it should be mine. I'd like to see a little spicy side to sauce things up a little." We both laughed.

I looked around his house to see if he still had that one awful painting of dogs playing poker I gave him. It's an inside joke, Mike and I had this one conversation about art and well the rest is obvious. There it was, in his room, I busted out laughing. "What is so funny Eve," Mike asked me. "You have the painting I gave you! I can't believe you kept it," I responded. He came upstairs and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I couldn't just throw it out. It brings back good memories," he said. It felt awkward being in this position with him but it felt so good at the same time. I pulled his arms off of me; things would be awkward at work if we started something like this. "I...I'm sorry Eve it's just that…" I put my index finger to his lips so he would stop talking. "It's fine Mike, no need to worry. Now let's go downstairs."

I went down the stairs and Mike followed. I went straight to his kitchen and looked for microwave popcorn. "Mike…Where's your popcorn," I asked. "Second cabinet on the left." I grabbed it and put it in the microwave. I walked to the couch and sat next to Mike. "So what should we do first? Watch a scary movie or play a game?" Mike thought about it for a while. "Let's play a game first I guess," he said. I heard a beep noise come from the microwave so I got up and put the popcorn in a bowl. I paused for a second and thought about Bryan and how we'd use to do stuff like this. I couldn't let Mike see that I was still sad, at least not tonight. I went back to the couch and put the popcorn on the table.

"So what game should we play," Mike asked me with a cute little grin on his face. "Well I was thinking that we play a game of truth or dare. That is if you won't chicken out like last time." I gave out a short giggle and Mike glared at me with a smile on his face. "Hey, you didn't have to drink that nasty thing they made ok." I laughed and turned on some music. "Alright, you go first Mike truth or dare," I asked him. "Hmm…I'll go with truth." I took a piece of popcorn and tossed it in my mouth. "If you could date any person in the world who would it be?" Mike looked down then back up at me. "It'd be you." I bit my lip; I was surprised at his answer. "Really?" He nodded and asked, "Truth or Dare Eve?" I put my index finger to my bottom lip. "How about dare." I smiled at him and waited for him to say something. "I dare you fall in love again but this time with the right guy. Somebody you can trust and share everything with."

Just as he said this the song _Dare You to Move _by Switchfoot came on. I hugged Mike really tightly and whispered, "I don't want to get hurt again Mike. I'm scared of being committed that serious again." He took my chin and said, "Eve, I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you. You don't know how much I thought about you day in and day out. Whenever you talked to me I got a sensation running down my spine. Whenever I saw you with Bryan I kept thinking that should be me and not him. When Bryan hurt you I honestly wanted to murder him because you don't deserve to be treated that way. You deserve to be treated like a goddess. Oh and when you're hurt I'm hurt 1,000 times more because it kills me inside to see you that sad." I couldn't believe my ears when he said that. I could tell that he meant ever single word he said too. I kissed him and it was the best feeling in the world. His lips were soft and sweet like cotton candy. "I don't have words that even come close to yours. All I can say is that I've been blinded by everyone else and the perfect person was in front of me the whole time. I love you too Mike."

Before you knew it we were kissing again. I honestly felt like I was on cloud nine. This was the empty spot in my heart that I was trying to fill. I always asked myself a question and that was, what is love? I think I found my answer here tonight. We stayed on the couch just passionately making out. I had my legs wrapped around him as he lifted me up and took me to his bedroom.


	3. Sweet Perfection

**Chapter 3- Sweet Perfection**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day and found Mike's arm wrapped around me. We were spooning and that makes sense because all we did last night was cuddled and talked about our problems and stuff. I turned to my other side to see if Mike was still asleep, he was of course awake. "Good morning sleepy head," I said to him with a smile. He smiled back, gave me a peck on the lips, and said, "Morning Eve." I got up and went downstairs to see what I could make for breakfast.

**Mike's P.O.V**

I still couldn't believe what happened last night. I never thought that I was going to just spill everything out like that, I'm glad I did though. It was fun just talking to her I've never had someone who understood me so well. She went down stairs and I wanted to follow her but for some reason I couldn't. I looked outside my window and thought for a long time. Then I heard her say, "Breakfast is ready." I sighed and went downstairs. "Smells good...what is it." I asked. "Chorizo, it's a something mi abuela taught me how to cook when I was a about trece anos," She replied. "Impresionante ahora vamos a ver si tus habilidades culinarias son tan buenos como dicen ser," I said with a smile. She put out some plates and silverware.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Sabe usted que tan caliente que el sonido cuando usted habla español?" He smiled when I said that. "I see my lessons came in handy. Now, what do you think of the food?" He took a large bite and a few seconds later he ran for a glass of water, I couldn't help but laugh. "Too spicy for you," I asked with a grin on my face. He nodded and he said, "Not funny Eve, you know I can't handle stuff that spicy. Although, it does taste pretty good." I smiled at him and looked at a clock. "I'm gonna go get my stuff. We have to be in the arena by 12 and I want to get there early to practice a little." He nodded and responded, "I'll meet you there I get something first alright." I felt my heart start to beat rapidly; this was the same thing Bryan said to me when he was hooking up with Kelly. Mike was different right…he would never do something like that…I hope…What am I thinking Mike is perfect and he wouldn't do that ever. "You mind bringing my stuff? I'm gonna jog or run there. Thanks babe, bye."

I changed into some workout clothes and started jogging to the arena. I kept thinking about what Mike was doing. It's not that I didn't trust him it's just that I wasn't confident in myself. I kept running and I totally felt everything let loose. I finally reached the arena; I signed a few autographs and went inside. I headed straight for the showers because boy was I sweaty.

**Maryse's P.O.V**

Ugh, that Eve tramp is so annoying. So, once I got into the Diva's locker room I saw her clothes and ring attire. Of course being the little angel I am I thought I should _"wash them" _for her. I grabbed them and threw it in the trash. Ha I should've thrown her in the trash because that's where she belongs. She nothing but a filthy, ugly, wannabe, man stealer! I can't believe Mike dumped me for her! She's not even half as good looking as I am!

**Mike's P.O.V**

I start walking back to my locker room after looking for Eve and of course someone bumps into me. "Hey Mikey." I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you want Maryse…" She gave out a fake giggle put her hands on me. "I want you back sweetie. I miss you." I gently pushed her off. "Maryse, when will you understand that I have no feelings for you? Nothing is there. Our relationship was nothing emotional it was pretty much just physical. I have a new girlfriend and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Everything with her is real whereas you…you're faker than Nick's tan." **(Nick is Dolph Ziggler) **She gave out a gasp and I continued on my way to my locker room.

**Eve's P.O.V**

Great! My clothes are missing. I smell that channel perfume that is oh so familiar. Maryse…she must've taken them. Man was I sick of that hoe! Well I have a tag team match against her and Kelly so maybe a few real hard punches will be tossed around. Mike must be here by now; my guess is my stuff is in his locker room. So I go inside and find my stuff lying on the couch. I grab it and start to change and of course Mike walks in. "Oh um…I'm really sorry I didn't know you were in here…I'll um turn around." I laugh under my breath. "It's fine Mike. There's no need to apologize." I walked up to him and kissed him. Then, I felt his cold hands touch my bare back. He pulled back this time and pulled something out of his pocket. "I have something for you but I think you should put your top on first." He blushed and I put my little ring attire top on. "Alright, what is it Mike," I asked. Then he showed me the necklace inside the box it was beautiful. (It was a purple heart with diamonds around it. ) "Eve can we make it official…Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded my head and hugged him. Then, I lifted up my hair and he put the necklace on. "It's beautiful, thanks so much Mike." I kissed him again.

We kept kissing for like ten minutes before we got interrupted. "Um… sorry to interrupt but Mike we got a segment to practice." Mike looked at me as if that needed my approval. "I was gonna go hang with Gail anyways. I'll see you later babe." I kissed him on the cheek and went to the Diva's locker room. "Eve, you ready to kick some ass tonight," Gail asked me. "Defiantly, but I have to explain some stuff to you." Gail gave me a confused look. "You and Bryan are getting serious huh…That necklace is so pretty! I wish Kevin gave me stuff like that but you know how he is." She gave out a short giggle. (Kevin is Alex Riley) I faked a smile and I saw that look on her face. "I said something wrong didn't I?" I smiled at her. "No, it's just that when I went home I found Bryan and he was with Kelly in my bed. I kicked him out and got over him pretty fast. Mike was the first person I told and the only one until now. So we packed all Bryan's stuff and left it on the porch. Then I went to his house because staying at my house wouldn't have been healthy. Then we played a game of truth or dare and feelings came out. Now let's just say I'm happy again and I have an awesome boyfriend." Gail's face lit up when I said this. "You know what this means right Eve," she asked. I shook my head at her. "If we both get married to them we'll be sisters!" She had a big smile on her face and we hugged. "Alright, let's practice for this match we have tonight. We've got some major ass kickin' to do," I said.


	4. The Lousy Truth

**Chapter 4- Lousy Truth**

**Mike's P.O.V**

"So what's with you and Eve? I thought she was with Bryan," Kevin said to me. I shook my head and told him, "Well Bryan was cheating on Eve and she caught him with her ex-best friend Kelly. So she started crying and then called me over. She came to my house and I told her how I felt and things got intense. It's as simple as that." Kevin gave me a look; I knew what it meant too. "No Kevin, we didn't get that intense. You know how Eve is she wants to wait until she's ready and I respect that." Kevin nodded giving me a look that says _I understand_. We practiced our segment and there was about an hour 'till _Raw _started. I went back to my locker room only to find a letter. It said:

_Dear Mikey,_

_I want to show you something, something special. So meet me at the east gate in the boiler room ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Your lover_

I had a big grin on my face, I wonder what Eve was gonna show me. I wondered why she's in the boiler room…maybe she just wanted to be in a place where no one would find us.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"What do you want," I asked tied up to a chair. "I want you to lose your job so I don't get a bad reputation," she said. "Kelly, I think you ruined your reputation by sleeping with every guy on the roster! It's obvious that you're just a bimbo whore with no brains or talent," I yelled. I was scared but I couldn't show weakness not now. She slapped me across face and it stung a lot. "Don't you ever say that about me ever! You're just jealous because guys are more attracted to me then they are you." I laughed at the thought of that. "Ha, that's funny. At least I have a trustworthy boyfriend who doesn't like me only for my looks." Just as I said that Maryse came out from the darkness. "Boyfriend, what boyfriend," she asked. "Mike is my boyfriend. Why are you jealous? I bet you are jealous." Maryse glared at me then kicked me in the stomach. They put duct tape over my mouth.

I heard on knock on the door and it was Mike, they must've tricked him into going there. "Eve, you in here? I got your letter and now I'm here," he said. I was screaming help but the words turned into mumbles of nothing because of the duct tape. Kelly and Maryse hid behind the doors and opened them. Mike ran to me. "Eve! Who did this to you?" He took of the duct tape. "Mike watch out!" Just then Kelly and Maryse hit him with a pipe and a chair. "MIKE! HELP SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" I started to cry. Maryse and Kelly were laughing at us then, they put the duct tape back over my mouth and left.

Gail came in like three minutes later and untied me from the chair I hugged her and sat on the floor next to Mike. "What happened to you guys? Who did this to you?" I caressed Mike's face and said, "Well, when I left to tell Mike something Maryse and Kelly kidnapped me. They took me here and tied me to a chair, beat me up a little, and then they knocked Mike unconscious." Gail gave out a short gasp. "They're gonna pay I'll guarantee you that Eve." I nodded. "Let's go get Mike checked out and tell Vince about this." Gail agreed, we lifted up Mike, and we walked to the doctor's room.

**Gail's P.O.V**

Wow, Kelly and Maryse went too far this time. I did not know how bad I want to put them in the hospital and I'm gonna try to do that tonight! Ha, they're gonna pay big time. Thinking about them just boils my blood. How could they do that to poor Eve? She never did anything to them. "He's gonna be alright he might be unconscious for like five more minutes at the most. He's not in good condition to be in his match tonight though. I'm not saying he can't it'd just be better if he didn't," The doctor explained to us. Eve nodded and we lifted Mike up and took him to his locker room. I looked at a clock and Raw had started already. "Eve I'm gonna go fix my makeup be ready for our match in an hour. Love you Eve bye." I hugged her and left. I ran into the person I wanted to most, Maryse. Boy was she in for a hell of a beating.

**Mike's P.O.V**

I started to open my eyes and I see Eve. She sighs in relief and hugs me. "Eve what happened the last thing I remember is you being tied up to a chair. She sat on my lap and explained everything to me and I was shocked. I shook my head in disgust and said, "I'm sorry I didn't help you Eve." She smiled at me and said, "You tried Mike that's all that matters." I smiled myself and kissed her. "I've got to go alright. Good luck tonight babe." I left and started walking to the GM's office to tell him about this crap that happened. "I know we got the footage! This will make for an excellent storyline! Now who do you want to fight over you with Eve?" I got frustrated and slammed my fist on the table. "So you're gonna let this go unpunished seriously?" The GM moved back and put their hands back. "Calm down there Miz. Maryse and Kelly won't be able to get the title for a year and will be suspended for 3 weeks." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I went back to my locker room only to find Eve still there with a frown on her face. "What's wrong babe," I ask as I moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Nothing, I'm just a little upset about what happ…" She was interrupted by Gail. "Oh my gosh! Gail what happened to you," she asked. She looked messed up her lip was bleeding and her hair was a mess. "You think I look bad," Gail said, "You should just look at Maryse. They had to take her out on a stretcher." Eve and I looked at each other in shock then back at Gail. "What happened exactly Gail," I asked.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Gail is crazy! "Well I was really mad at her and she deserved to get hurt so I beat the shit out of her. Apparently there were cameras on us and now their turning it into a storyline I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "Great so our life is gonna be like a freakin' reality T.V. show now right?" "I guess they are." I put my face into my hands. "This proves how much the writers think," I said. My phone started to ring so I got off of Mike's lap and read the text. "Looks like my match has turned to one on one with Kelly tonight. They want you to come with me Gail. She nodded and said, "Sounds good." Mike got up and grabbed my wrist. "Eve, you mind if I go out there with you give the 'storyline' something extra?" I smiled and responded, "I'd like that." So we all walked to the entrance to the ring.

_She looks good to me._ That's my que, so I walk out there holding hands with Mike. The crowd is shocked! So we walk to the ring and Mike grabs a mic. **(hehe that's pretty funny xD)** "Now you're probably wondering why is Eve in the ring with that douche. Well funny story, really would you like to explain Eve?" He gave me that raised eyebrow smirk look and I grabbed the mic from him. "I've fallen for the man what can I say? He's just flat out awesome and mesmerizing! Together we will be the most dominant couple in WWE history! I mean we are already champions." I gave the Mike back to "Miz" and gave him a sexy grin. He looked at me and then to the audience. Then he kissed me, you could hear so many different reactions from the crowd. Then I heard the music, _Holla…Holla…Holla._


	5. The Past

**Chapter 5- The Past**

**Eve's P.O.V**

Kelly came out and I could see the fear in her face. I had a little smirk on my face; I was ready to fight. This girl was gonna get what she deserved. Those eyes that were plastered in makeup and fake eyelashes were gonna turn black.

**5 minutes later**

1…2…3! The ref counted and then raised my arm in the air. I had won the match and I did give Kelly that black eye…or at least I think I did. I looked for Mike and I saw him running backstage. I was so confused where was he going? I followed him. "Where are you going Mike," I asked him. He stopped and looked at me. "It's Maryse I need to be there. I'm sorry Eve congrats on your win though," He said. He started to walk away but I grabbed his wrist. "I don't get it Mike, you tell me that you hate this bitch and that she broke your heart. Then, you tell me that you love me and all this other stuff. We get attacked by her and yet you're still gonna help her? What the hell Mike."

He held my hands and shook his head, "I'm sorry but I have to go." He started to walk away and this time I let him. "If you go Mike you lose me and everything we have," I told him. He turned around and looked at me. The look on his face was heart breaking, I could see the sadness. "Eve…please don't do this to me. You know I love you." I glared at him and said, "If you really love me you won't go. Don't test me either because I will end it with you." I grabbed my necklace to show him how serious I was. He looked at me for a few seconds and I saw a tear run down his face as he started walking away.

I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I ripped the necklace off my neck and put it in his hand. "Don't ever talk to me again Michael Mizanin. I…I…I hate you and I never want to see your face again!" I ran off crying. I couldn't believe that he did that to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to love someone again. I grabbed my phone and called Gail.

**Mike's P.O.V**

Those words, her actions, everything that just happened killed me. I honestly don't know what to do. I have to stop crying strong men don't cry…or not in public at least. I got in my car and drove to the hospital where Maryse was being held. I went inside and found her in the emergency room with the twins. "What do you want Maryse? I came, now what is it," I asked. "Mike, I just found out that I'm pregnant and our baby might not make it," she told me. I was stunned, I don't believe her. Even so how would she know that it's mine when she was with other guys when we dated? "You're lying to me Maryse. I didn't come here for lies." The doctor came in right before she was about to talk. "Well Ms. Oullet your baby is fine but you'll need to rest a lot. Is this the father?" He pointed at me and she nodded.

"So you weren't lying to me." She shook her head. I took in a deep breath this was too much to handle at one time. "Maryse I don't think I can love you again but I'll be there not for the sake of you or me but for the sake of our kid. Now I have to go…Bye Maryse." I walked out of the room and I noticed Eve's necklace was still in my hand. I walked back to my car and drove back to the arena. I went inside and I saw Eve with Gail. She was crying and I promised I wouldn't do that to her. UGH! I'm such an idiot. I went to find her.

**Ron's P.O.V (R-Truth)**

"What's wrong Eve," I asked. I've liked Eve for a while now but she's always been involved with someone else. "She been having some serious relationship issues," Gail said. "Oh." I sat next to Eve and held her in my arms. "Everything will be alright Eve. I promise. Now tell me what happened so I can kick his ass." She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Ron but right now I don't think that'll help." I looked at her and smiled. Then I heard a knock on the locker room door. "Eve are you in there?" Gail rolled her eyes and answered, "Go away Mike she doesn't want to talk to you right now!"

I whispered to Eve, "It was Mike wasn't it." She nodded. "Eve just let me explain please!" Eve bit her lip, got up, and answered the door. I'm not one to eaves drop but I wanted to be there for Eve. "Look Mike there's nothing to explain. You backstabbed me by going there and I TOLD YOU not to or else we WOULD BE OVER. You went and I kept my word. I don't see what you need to explain." Mike gave out a sigh. "I went there because she told me this was life or death news and it was. I found out she was pregnant and she thinks the baby is mine." I guess all of us were shocked when we heard this. "Why do you want to tell me this? To hurt me even more I bet," Eve said as she started to cry, "You must really hate me huh Mike." That's when I got up and walked by Eve. "Look man you should just leave her alone until she's ready to deal with this ok," I said.

Mike gave out a huff. "Look Ron I respect you but you have to stay out of this. This is strictly between me and Eve." I rolled my eyes, "Fine, Eve you know how to reach me if you need my help. Gail, you make sure he doesn't hurt her again." I pushed Mike out of my way and left.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I didn't want Ron to leave but I had to let him leave because Mike was right. "This kid might not even be mine ok Eve. I told her I want nothing to do with her because I'm in love with you Eve and I won't ever be in love with anyone else." I held back my tears and pressed my lips together. "No Mike you ruined it for us. You don't know how bad I want to forgive you but for it but something tells me not to. It says that you're gonna do something bad again." I looked down and then he grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to what your heart says Eve…look at me…Eve please don't do this I love you." He started to cry and I didn't know what to do. "Mike, just leave me alone please. I don't want this either but I need time to think." I started to cry myself. Gail came up to the door and took Mike's hands off me. "I think it's time you go Mike." She shut the door and my thought were flustered in my head.


	6. This Shit Getz Old

**Chapter 6- This Shit Getz Old**

**Mike's P.O.V**

Was this really over after one day? It was totally my fault but I was in a tough situation Eve ought to understand. She'll probably never forgive me…I'm so stupid! I punched the wall and felt the after burn. I was so angry with everything and everyone. I should just end it right here right now. I made a mess in my locker room looking for a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down and thought for a while. Then, I wrote down everything in my mind right now. I put the letter in the envelope and wrote _To Eve_ on the front. I walked to her locker room and put it underneath the door.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Gail, I think I need to be alone right now," I said. "Alright then, call me if you need me 'kay," she said. She hugged me and walked out the door. I changed into some baggy pj pants, a true blood shirt that hugged my curves, and an Ed Hardy sweatshirt that says _Love Kills Slowly_. That sweater seemed to be 100% true or at least in my case. I got up and just as I was about to open the door a letter popped through the slit. I had my name on it…it was probably from Ron. I picked it up and opened it, this is what it said;

_Dear Eve,_

_Look I'm really sorry for what I've done and how I made you feel. I never wanted to hurt you in any way at all but it seems I can't keep my promises to you or myself. I honesty… nevermind it's not important anyways. Well Eve I wanted to apologize for hurting you. Trust me on this though, I won't hurt you anymore. I won't be around much longer and by the time you've finished this letter I'll be gone for good. Just remember that I love you._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Mike_

What! He wouldn't do that would he? I gotta find him before he does something stupid. I whipped open the door and ran through hallways banging on every door screaming Mike's name. Then I heard him he was talking to himself or writing something down. I forced the door open and ran in. "Mike, what do you think you're doing," I asked. "Making the world a better place by not being in it," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "You'd make the world worse by doing that and you would make me devastated. Not only would I lose my best friend but I'd lose the one person I can always trust and always loved. Mike if I lost you I would lose myself." I hugged him tight and we both started crying.

"So I guess this means you forgive me." We looked at each other and I wiped the tears off his face and nodded. "I forgive you Mike but it shouldn't have been this crazy." I sighed, he put the necklace on me, and then he kissed me. "We better hurry up before the bus leaves for the airport," I said. "Alright just let me clean up and I'll meet you at your locker room." I kissed his cheek and then left the room. I grabbed my phone and texted Gail about what just happened.

I reached my locker room door and opened it and to my surprise I saw my ex Bryan Danielson. "What are you doing here," I asked in a stern voice. "I came to get you back Eve. I really, really miss you and I have defiantly learned my lesson," He said then he got down on his knees, "I'm begging you please take me back." I shook my head. "Bryan I can't take you back. I can't forgive you for what you did and I don't want to either. You hurt me really bad Bryan. Plus, I've found somebody else. I'm sorry Bryan but my answer is no." He had an angry look on his face and he came towards me and grabbed my throat. I started to choke, his grip was tightening. "You're gonna take me back and we're gonna pretend that none of this ever happened or you stay with whoever your with but you'll be in a coma. Ok sugar lips." I spit in his face. "I don't date men who are worthless scum. " He let me down and smacked me across the face. I tried to fight back but every time I did it seemed that he came back with something stronger. I screamed for help but nobody heard me. I thought it was the end.


	7. Jane Doe

**Chapter 7- Jane Doe**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I blacked out and was lucky enough to not have any broken bones, or at least that was what the nurses had told me. I was in the hospital and to my surprise I saw Maryse sitting in the chair next to my bed. "What are you doing here," I said. Maryse smiled and it actually seemed sincere. "I heard you screaming for help so I came in your locker room with Melina and Ted. We called security on Bryan and took you here I decide to stay they wanted to catch up with the bus." I was completely surprised at her actions, I mean this is the same girl who decided to kidnap me and abuse me. Oh, let's not forget that she tried to ruin my relationship with Mike. It was a good thing she came though otherwise I'd be in a comma.

"Well erm… thank you for saving me. I'm really glad you helped me or God knows what could've happened. I'm just a little uncomfortable because we aren't the best of friends," I said. Maryse gave out a little laugh and shook her head. "Nous Divas devons aider les autres à. Je ne m'inquiète pas si vous ne me plaise ou non j'ai besoin de toi si je suis en vie pour accomplir mon objectif pour l'année. Donc, Good luck mais il ne durera pas longtemps. I have to go now so good bye," Maryse said. I smiled and she left the room. I grabbed my phone and noticed I got a few text messages, they were from Mike.

_Where are you? I'm still waiting hurry up._

_Alright Eve I'm getting worried did you leave without me :(_

_I'm thinking I should leave but I'm not sure please text back._

You think he would've come and searched for me. My phone rang and it was Ron I wasn't sure if I should answer it but I did. "Hello," I said. "Eve! Where are you now I mean I'm at the hospital but what room," he asked. "Emergency section room 13. Who told you?" There was a sudden pause. "Well I was the one who fought off Daniel and then Maryse took you to the hospital and someone called the cops I think it was Nat. I'm coming over so we should talk about this later. I'll see you seen Eve, bye." Ron hung up and I was still wondering where Mike was. I wanted to text him but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Five minutes passed and I hear someone saying my name. "Eve, are you in here," Ron asked. "Come on in Ron." Ron opened the curtain and had a small smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I thought you might be passed out because you weren't conscious when we found you. That doesn't matter though. Are you still mad at Mike for what he did?" I was mad at Mike for not being here BUT I believe that's not what Ron asked. "Well for going to Maryse yes but not for him not being here… Does that make sense?" I smiled at Ron who had a slightly confused look on his face. "I guess it does. What you're saying is that you're mad at him for not being here right now. I guess that's just how he is." I was a little surprised at what Ron said because normally he's always supportive but know… I don't know now. "Ron, you're holding something back. What is it," I asked. Ron looked away and then back at me. "It's nothing Eve. You wouldn't care anyways."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "Ron, you can tell me anything, you know that." I said to him with a serious look on my face. Ron took his phone out of his pocket and looked for something. "I honestly don't want to be the one to break it to you but somebody's got to tell you," He said. Then he showed me his phone and it was a picture of Mike and he was kissing some girl. "Who is this girl when was this picture taken?" Ron sat next to me and hugged me. "It was taken a few minutes ago I got it as a text from JoMo. Nobody knows who the girl is. I'm sorry Eve it's not your fault some guys are just really stupid. I understand how you feel just don't take it out on yourself 'kay." I started to cry but they were tears of hatred and blood. "This is too much to take in. He's hurt me too much in the same week. I've had it up to here I'm dumping his sorry ass. He's gonna regret the day he messed with me. Thanks for telling Ron, you're a great friend," I said and then I kissed him on the cheek. I checked myself out of the hospital even though I wasn't in the best condition.

**Mike's P.O.V**

Now I'm starting to get worried I'm already at the arena but I haven't heard from her and neither has Kevin or Gail. Did she ditch me for somebody else? Then I see a figure in the distance and it's getting closer and closer. It's Eve and she does not look happy. "Eve where have you been I was extremely worried about you," I said and I went to hug her but she pushed me away. "What's wrong with you?" She had a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong? What's wrong! How dare you say that to me you're what's wrong. First, you don't check on me when I'm being beaten by my ex boyfriend and you don't come to the hospital. Second, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CHEAT ON ME AFTER TELLING ME ALL THIS SHIT AND APPARENTLY ITS ALL LIES! You do not know how furious I am at you. You know what you're no better than Bryan."

This came at me like a big smack in the face. I don't know how to respond. "Eve, I didn't know. I'm really sorry I feel so stupid, I…I…I should've been there" She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Shoulda, woulda, coulda, but you weren't there. That proves how supportive you are. I still don't know why you would go kiss some girl while your own girlfriends in the hospital!" I tried to get words out my mouth but she put her finger on it before I could. "There's no explanation for cheating. I have the picture right here." She showed me the picture on her phone. It did happen last night but it was a drunken fan and I got security on her later. "Did you hear the whole story behind that picture," I asked. She rolled her eyes again and grunted.

"I don't want you're bullshit Mike I deserve better."

"I know you do, that's why I want to tell you. I have people that were there when it happened."

"Fine, but it better be logical and true."

"I was arriving and some drunk fan came up to me and kissed me. I don't know who the hell she was anyways. I was with Kevin, Gail, JoMo, Nattie, Melina, and Ron. Ask any of them."

"That's so funny, because Ron and JoMo were the ones who showed me the picture. They said you were cheating on me. I don't trust you Mike this is one situation too many. We're over." She took off the necklace and put it in my hand. I wasn't gonna put up a fight this time, I was in the wrong. She walked away and left me torn to pieces. To tell you the truth that girl wasn't somebody I didn't know either. I've become the man I feared I would but the lesson is cheating on someone doesn't get you anywhere.


	8. More Than You Will Ever Know

**Chapter 8- More than You Will Ever Know**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I walked back into the arena and tried to make myself seem happy but it just didn't work. "I heard your secret got out. I told you not to but that's what you get for having a girlfriend at work and at home. Either way, Zack and I will have your back," Kevin said while patting my back trying to console me. "I really screwed up didn't I," I asked. "Woo Woo Woo, you know it." Kevin and I rolled our eyes at Zack. "Not helping man," we said in unison. **(A/N: I'm not using Ryder's real name just because I like his ring name better xD) **"Sorry, I think you need some time away from the babes. After Raw tonight we should go hit up this real great bar. It'll be a guy's night," Zack said. Kevin nodded in agreement but I wasn't sure. "I don't know man I think I need some time alone," I said. "No No No. You're coming with us to get a beer. If it makes you feel any better we'll go to a club."

Zack then gave me the puppy dog look. "That doesn't work Zack but I'll go." I finished my sentence and then Gail came in and gave me a dirty look. I knew Eve told her about what happened she always does. "Kevin, I need to talk to you," Gail said. Kevin gave me a "_What does she want now"_ look and got up. Gail took him by the hand and walked away but not too far. I still made out what they were saying. "What is it babe," Kevin asked."Go to the locker room and pick out an outfit for after Raw. We're going out tonight," she said. "But I…," she interrupted Kevin before he could finish. "No just take Zack and leave I need to talk to Mike one on one."

I waited for the guys to leave before I said a word to Gail. "Mike, you really hurt Eve you realize that right?" I nodded. "You know she still loves you because she'd be clawing your eyes out if she didn't right?" I shook my head. "Eve will forgive me but she won't forget. See, I didn't cheat on Eve. I cheated on my girlfriend that you met at the airport. I was with her before I was with Eve. The thing is I've dated Teresa for like a year now but I don't feel the same way with her as I do with Eve. You know what I mean," I said. Gail nodded and touched my knee. "I had the same situation with Kevin and Justin but I felt something was hidden in Kevin and I wanted to find out about it. Now we're engaged and really happy. So I'm thinking that you should go with what your subconscious says. It might take a while though. I understand what you're in and to be honest I'll partially side with you but don't tell Eve." Gail gave out a short giggle and I felt better. "I feel a lot better thanks. You really have a way with words Gail…almost better than me," I said. She smiled and walked away.

Gail was right; I needed time to air out and think. Unfortunately I had a match tonight and Eve is my kayfabe. Hopefully she can pull off a fake affection just to keep the crowd diverted. My segment was the first fixation on Raw tonight. I was in my suit and ready to go. Then I see Eve, she's so beautiful. She'll never know how I really feel. I guess that's my fault too. She just gives me an evil look and doesn't say a word. I really wanted to say something but at this point it would make things worse for both of us. "I hope your acting skills are better than they were on the real world," she said. She grabbed my arm and we walked to the ring.

We walked down the ramp and I heard the cheers. We may be heels but everyone loves us. I went up to the ropes and opened them for Eve. She smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. I grasped a microphone and started saying my lines. Eve never let go of me and I didn't want her to either.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I was mad at Mike but holding on to him made me feel guilty. You know that song _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace? Yeah well that's how I feel right now. Well it's a GNO tonight so I plan to party it up and drink it down. It's like this segment wouldn't end. I wanted to get away from him because the pain was too much. Then I hear Cena's stupid theme music. To be honest Cena and I don't get along to well. I grab the brass knuckles out of my purse and hit him with it. (**A/N: remember this is just a segment which means it's on the show not behind the scenes.)** I dreaded this next moment I wanted to stay mad at Mike but I'm scared this might end it. He twirled me in a circle, we did a dip, and then he kissed me. I pulled away as fast as I could because any longer I would have fell 100% for him again. The lights turned down and we walked backstage.

I went straight for the Diva's locker room and plopped on the couch. Gail came right by my side. "Eve, what happened," she asked. I looked at her and held back my tears. "It was the kiss. I am so mad at Mike but something keeps me hanging on. My love life has turned into a song," I said. Gail started singing _You Keep Me Hanging On by The Supremes. _"Gail now is not the best time to sing that song. We need to get ready for our girls night out! I want to look sexy so help me pick out an outfit."

Gail smiled and took a dress out of a suitcase. "This is your dress. I saw it in a window and I knew it was for you. Happy 3 month early birthday." The dress was soo pretty! (**A/N: It's too hard to describe the dress so if you go to google images and type in designer cocktail dress it's the seventh picture in the first row but it's neon blue and goes a little bit past the thighs.) **I hugged Gail and put the dress on right away. "What do you think," I asked Gail. "You look amazing! Every guy at that club is gonna want to get with you. Man I miss being single. Oh well you ready to run this town?" We both smiled and met Natalya, Melina, and Layla to the taxi we ordered. "Oooo Eve I love your dress! It's flawless," Layla said with a big smile on her face. "Thanks," I said, "Gail got it for me." Everyone got in the cab and started sing with the radio. We were having a blast and we haven't even gotten to the club yet!

We arrived at the club and boy was it jumping. Everyone was dancing and fist pumping! All of us headed to the dance floor and started dancing. A bunch of eyes were on us and I was enjoying the attention. "Eve, come with me to say hi to Zack and Kevin who knew they would be here too," Gail said. I nodded in agreement and walked over to them. "Hey guys." Their eyes widened a little. "Hey babe," Kevin said as he kissed Gail. "What are you doing here," Zack asked us. "It's a girl's night out. I see your having a guys night but erm where's everybody else?" "They're coming," Kevin responded. "Hmm alright well Imma go dance." I walked to the dance floor and started dancing with a random guy, he was cute too. I was having fun until I saw Mike giving me a harsh glare.


	9. Can't Stand It

**Chapter 9- Can't Stand It**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I looked away from him and moved onto a different guy and I knew this would drive him crazy. I felt the new guy's muscular arms around me. I didn't look at him we just started juking. Then I turned around and it was none other than John Cena. I looked over at Mike and he was chatting with some blonde bimbo. So, I decided to take Cena over by him and start dancing again…dirty dancing. I started whispering sensual words into his ears.

I saw Mike looking at us, I was so proud of myself. I kissed John's ear and he lead me to the bar. "Everything is on me Eve," he said, "One round of lemon drops sound good?" I smiled at him and responded, "Let's make it three." John raised his eyebrow and smiled "Didn't know you were a party animal." "Well then you just don't know the real me," I said as I chugged down a shot. "Woo! That was good. I can't remember the last time I took the time off to party." John flashed me an amazing smile. "Just enjoy it while you can sweetheart, bottoms up," he said. We both downed another shot and headed back to the dance floor.

**Mike's P.O.V**

Two can play at that game if Eve wants to get drunk with the enemy I can do that too. I got out of my seat and walked over to Step or Bri Garcia. "Want to dance…erm…Bri," I asked. "Sure and I'm glad you remembered my name it gets me really annoyed when people can't tell us apart." I took her hand and we started dancing and looked like we were doing something else.

**Eve's P.O.V**

HE DID NOT! He's with that stupid Garcia slut! Oh well today is to forget about him and have fun right? Why can't I get him out of my mind? I know a way to solve this. "Hey John how about another round of shots," I asked. John smiled at me and we went to the bar again. "Jaegerbombs this time though." The bartender hooked us up with two shots each. I chugged them down like they were nothing. So a few minutes passed I had some more drinks. I was wasted!

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Eve's P.O.V**

Where the hell am I? What happened? WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SAME BED WITH JOHN? Please god don't let him be nude. I lifted up the sheets and sure enough he was nude and so was I. "Good morning sweetheart," he said to me. I fell of the bed in shock of his voice. "Oh erm hey John. Do you know what happened last night," I asked. "Well it's not clear but taking the clues from waking up I'm guessing both of us got drunk and had sex." Then he looked around for a second. "Unprotected too." I did a facepalm. "You better hop I'm not pregnant Cena. Man I must've been like hardcore wasted to sleep with you. I don't even like you! That's not important what's important is nobody finds out about this."

John put his clothes on, minus his shirt, and got up. "I think everybody already knows Eve I mean maybe this could blossom into something better you never know." I thought about what he said for a second. He could be right but Cena and I just don't get along to well. "I'm just not ready John. I got through a harsh break-up and maybe if it leads to something in the future but for right now I think we should just be friends. Now, help me find my clothes." I got up with the sheet of the bed wrapped around me. John tossed me my dress and I found my bra. "I think I'm going to keep these as a souvenir," John said as he was waving my panties in the air. I put my dress back on, walked towards john and snatched them out of his hands. "That would be a no," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

**John's P.O.V**

I sat on the bed and waited for Eve. She's so beautiful. Mike was stupid to give her up and so was Bryan. I hope I don't have any competition to get her. Either way I'll blow them out of the water because Eve will be mine and nobody's gonna stop me from getting her. "You want to go get some lunch or something," I asked her. She nodded and said, "Some coffee sounds good right about n..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. I lifted my hand and gave her a look that says _I'll get it. _I opened the door. "Hey John," I got a hug from the petite woman. "I heard Eve was here," she said as she pushed me out of the way. Eve turned around and screamed. "OMG MARIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GIRL!" The both hugged each other. "We have so much to catch up on Eve! How about we all of us go out and eat lunch," Maria said. I nodded and so did Eve. "Just us three," I asked. She shook her head. "Nope I brought my new boyfriend with me. I think both of you know him well too." Eve smiled in excitement I could tell she wanted to see who he was but I could careless. "I'll go get him," Maria said as she walked out the door. "Eve...John," she said as she walked in. "This is my new boyfriend." To both our surprise, her boyfriend is Mike.

"I was at the club last night because I herd you guys were having a party and I wanted to surprise you. I just missed you though, so Mike and I talked and well now we're together." Mike seemed just as shocked as me and Eve were. "That's great," Eve said with hidden sarcasm. "I wanted to tell you that John and I well...we're a thing now." "We are?" She elbowed me in the gut. "Yeah it sorta became a thing last night too," I said. Eve grabbed my neck and kissed me. I closed my eyes of course but after I could see such rage and jealousy on Mike's face. "Okay, are you guys ready to go because I'm super hungry," Maria said. "Let me get to my hotel room and change into something more casual," Eve said. "I'll come with. You two can stay and talk." Both of the girls left the room and I was left to "socialize" with Mike.


	10. Trouble

**Chapter 10- Trouble**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever lol**

**Eve's P.O.V  
**

As I was walking into the room with Maria I could not believe she would date Mike knowing that I like him. Why would he date her? That's not the problem right now; the problem is I have to pretend John and I are…dating. I opened the door to my room and Maria closed it. "Um what the hell Eve," she said. "What Maria? If anyone should be mad it should be me." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well you go off and date my ex-boyfriend when you know I'm still not over our break-up," she said. "Oh, HAHAHA it's funny you say that because you're dating my ex who YOU KNEW I always liked," I said. "Well you never told me you and Mike had a thing." That's when a fuse in me blew off. "I told you like 10 times on skype you're head is just to hollow to take that in. All you think about is yourself Maria. YOU'RE A SELFISH, THICK SKULLED, TWO-FACED, BITCH!" She opened her mouth in shock. "Well at least I don't go AND THROW MYSELF AT EVERY FUCKING GUY THERE IS. YOU'RE A HUGE SLUT EVE!" I attacked her and we got into a huge fist fight.

**John's P.O.V**

"Did you hear something," I asked Mike. He nodded and said, "Let's go check it out. Sounds like it's coming from Eve's room." I got up and went to the dresser. "Eve's spare is here." I picked it up and we headed towards her room. Both of us heard the throwing of objects and screaming so we busted open the door only to find the girls fight. Mike and I pulled them apart and unfortunately I grabbed my ex and he grabbed his. "Ladies calm down," Mike said. "Let go of me you asshole," Eve said to Mike as she kicked him in the groin. That hurt just looking at him. "Eve there's no need for violence," I said trying to calm her down. She huffed and walked out the door. I signaled Mike to go after her and he did. Once they left I had a long talk with Maria.

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Eve wait," I yelled running down the hallway. She turned around and shook her head. "I have been waiting Mike and for too damn long. I've been waiting for somebody to treat me right." I finally caught up with her and held her hands.

"I know Eve, I tried but I failed and I knew I never deserved somebody like you." She looked at me and then shook her head and laughed. "You expect me to believe that bull. HAHAHAHA, you were always funny. Mike I'm not persuaded by your words, I've been there too many times and I'm not going back. You may love me but relationships are a two way street. I'm not sure if I can ever love you again. After what you've done, I think it's gonna be hard to even have a relationship again!" she started to tear up and then she ran off. Was I really that bad of a person? I never realized how bad I hurt Eve until now, damn why do I have to feel so guilty?

**10 months later**

**Eve's P.O.V **

"Alright I'm here what do you want to tell me," I asked. "Well Eve, these past months have been just amazing and I'm glad I could spend them with you. Eve our relationship has grown so much and there is nobody that I have loved or will ever love like I love you," John said. Then he got down on one knee. "Eve Marie Torres, will you marry me?" I was in a state of shock right when he said that I thought of Mike. I've been thinking about Mike so much lately. "John...I..I..I." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth so I just ran out of the restaurant. I kept running and stopped when I saw a familiar face in an alleyway. "Michael..." I rushed to him and sat beside him. He wasn't conscious so I dragged him to my car and took him to the hospital.

**Mike's P.O.V**

opened my eyes and wound up in a hospital. Then I saw her...what is she doing here? I thought she hated me. "You're awake! Thank goodness I was getting worried," she said. "What are you doing here," I asked. She looked at me with a sincere look. "Michael, I found you in an alley. They said you OD on vicodin. Why in the blue hell would you do that? I know you and your better than that!" I looked away and then back at her. "Why did you help me I thought you hated me?" She looked at me and her eyes got teary. "I could never hate you even if I wanted too. Mike you've been on my mind all the time lately and seeing you in that alley was heartbreaking. John proposed to me but I said no because I don't have the same feeling for him as I do for you."


End file.
